Unwanted divinity
by angelofdarkness011
Summary: Odo hides an unexpected new comer in the station but requires weyouns help to keep her safe. Weyoun soon finds out that divinity is not without its burden and that eternity can be as much a curse as it is a blessing. (Weyoun/OC) (Oneshot)


**Read the fic and put yourself in my characters shoes. I created the character to BE the reader. Immerse yourself in this world of fantasy be man or woman enjoy yourself as you see through the looking glass that is my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own star trek: Deep space nine only the character I created.**

* * *

Weyoun was looking out from the second floor of quarks down to the newcomer. She looked like a bajoran female but he had a feeling this woman was more then she seemed. He began to walk down the stairs in order to get a closer view. His genetic makeup didn't include perfect or even moderately good vision but he heard her unique voice well enough from where he was. She must have sensed his approach because as soon as he was getting closer to her she walked out of the bar. Quark was watching her walk away with a grin on his face. "Who is she?" Weyoun asked with his deceptively kind voice but quark has never been fooled by it. Quark already knew how to play that game because he practically invented it. "Why you ask?" quark gave him a sly grin. Even though weyoun had always been interested in interspecies mating rituals; he hated how quark somehow found that out and now he can't stop offering him erotic interspecies holosuit programs. "I just want her name quark" he said with a bit of agitation in his voice. "All I know is that she calls herself Silverlance Kira."

"Silverlance. How interesting. I have never heard such a name." Quark just grinned mockingly at him "Must be one unique name if you of all people haven't heard of it. Being the well-traveled vorta that you are." Weyoun just looked at quark and gave him a half smile and walked out of the bar. He looked around to see if he could catch the strange woman in the promenade but he had no such luck.

Weyoun just made his way back to his quarters. He then saw the strange woman entering her quarters only 2 doors away from him. 'Just my luck' he thought to himself. He decided to follow his instincts and go meet this woman. He rang the bell but nothing happened. He tried again and odo answered the door. Weyoun bowed his head "Founder, it is honor to be in your presence" 'what was odo doing there?' weyoun thought to himself. "Weyoun. What do you want?" Odo asking a bit annoyed. "I just wanted to greet my new neighbor." Odo wasn't buying it. He knew weyoun had ulterior motives. "Weyoun, I am going to ask you not to bother her. She is here at my request and I don't want her to be disturbed or to feel uncomfortable." "I would never dream of making her or anyone uncomfortable especially if they are so important to a God. "Second of all I need you to also do something else for me." "You name it" "I put her quarters near yours for a reason. I know you have enhanced hearing. When you are in your quarters I want you to make sure she is safe and undisturbed. If you hear anything out of the ordinary you contact me directly. Do you understand?" Weyoun bowed his head a bit lower "Of course founder. I am honored you have entrusted me with this task." "Good. I want you to meet her but be quick" Odo turned around and nodded to someone inside the room.

He then finally saw her. Her hair was black and short with blue tips almost touching her shoulders. She was as tall as odo but with a slightly shy demeanor. She had a stronger body then odo by the mere look of her. She had the bajoran wrinkled nose but he knew instantly she wasn't a real bajoran when he saw her violet eyes. He gave her his most 'Sincere' smile "Hello, I am weyoun. Loyal servant to the founders" The woman gave a quick side glance to odo then back to the vorta. "Hello weyoun, my name is Silverlance Kira. I am from the Lora province." "To what do we owe the pleasure of you visiting the station?" "That young vorta is none of your concern. But I am pleased to finally meet someone of your kind. I have heard many stories about you." Weyoun gave his usual chuckle in response "I hope they haven't been all bad" Silverlance gave him a small smile "Not at all" Odo as usual just rolled his eyes "Ok that's enough." Silverlance just gave weyoun a small wave and a smile "See you later" Weyoun bowed his head as she left and kept it that way as odo returned to full view.

"I need you, whenever you're in your quarters to listen and make sure Silverlance is in her room. If she is, make sure she is alone. If anyone other than I is in this room you contact me immediately." "I will do as you command. You are a God and you will be listened too" "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a God. Just remember what I told you." "Of course. What if she isn't in her quarters and I see her with someone else?" "She is free to roam the station and talk to whoever she wishes but she is not allowed to bring anyone into her room. Got it?" "Your instructions are as clear as glass." "Good. Now go back to your quarters…and before I forget. You are not allowed to listen in on any conversation while I am in this room with Silverlance. That is a direct order as you're so called God. Understood?" "As you command." Weyouns interest was definitely peaked now. Odo for a brief moment even accepted his God status among the dominion people in order to protect this woman. Weyoun was determined now more than ever to find out who this woman was. But for now he just bowed and left odo and silverlance alone.

Once in his quarters weyoun was tempted to listen in on their conversation. With his advanced hearing he could still hear them but not clear enough to make anything out. But weyoun knew that if he focused enough he would be able to hear them clearly. He was torn between his loyalty to his Gods and his curiosity. Obviously he choose loyalty but he still hasn't given up on finding out who or what this woman is.

After he heard odo leave, which was only an hour later, is when weyoun decided to actually listen to his new neighbor. 'Odo never said I couldn't listen in when she was alone' weyoun thought to himself with a smile. Weyoun started to focus. All he could hear was her singing. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice that calls to me and speaks my name…" Weyoun was created without a sense of esthetics but he appreciated the harmonic sound of her voice. "What are you doing here?" Weyoun immediately focused his hearing again. "You should just leave. You could never belong. That's why they casted you out in the first place." He knew she was just talking to herself but he was still curious about who she was talking about. "Odo is so nice. I know I can trust him but how are the others going to view me. Will the great link even accept me…they didn't want me to begin with. Even though odo says otherwise it still sounds too good to be true." Weyoun couldn't believe it. Another one of the hundred had been found. A founder living so close to him. He felt honored that odo entrusted him with the safety of one of his Gods. He knew silverlance was different but he never expected her to be one of his Gods. "That's it I am leaving before odo gets here!" He heard her voice shaky and nervous. Weyoun immediately knew silverlance was just nervous and did not want one of his Gods to leave before uniting with her own people. They wanted and needed her to be with them.

He heard the door open. Weyoun immediately left his quarters and accidently ended up bumping into silverlance. "Hey" Silverlance said startled. Weyoun had to withhold his need to bow to his God. He didn't want her to know he was snooping or for odo to know that he knew who she really is. "Apologies. I wanted to take a walk in the promenade. I just assumed no one would be out at this hour but I guess fate wanted me to be joined by a friend" weyoun gave her a rare genuine friendly smile. Silverlance looked a bit confused about what to do. She just took a deep breath and gave him a grin "Sure, I was going to take a walk myself to clear my head. I guess we can do it together." Weyouns smile grew and silverlance was a little weirded out by it but she decided to walk with the vorta anyway. They walked in silence for a while until they got to the promenade. It was very late and the promenade was closed but they both really didn't care. They actually liked the privacy it granted them.

Though they were enjoying the quiet walk they were having, weyoun knew he had to say something. He didn't want her to leave and in order for that to happen she needed to have a friend on the station. Someone other than odo. "How are you enjoying the station so far?" Silverlance just agave a small smile while still looking forward through the dark promenade. "It's pretty interesting. I have seen a couple of things in my life…huh…on bajor but this is still pretty amazing just because of the diverse alien life. It's nice seeing all the different ways humanoids can be made." Weyoun grinned "I agree. The station holds a magnificent diversity of life. But don't they have people from other planets visiting bajor?" Silverlance stopped to look out a window. "They do but…there's just a lot more here. It's pretty fun to see them all interact with each other so peacefully. I can't remember a time when I saw that." Weyoun smiled and decided to play along "Especially being from bajor. Your interactions with other species hasn't exactly been the best" "Well that wasn't our fault. The cardassians attacked us because they saw an easy target. Instead of sharing knowledge and being understanding to a culture that was superbly different then there's, they just decided to attack. In my eyes those are the inferior creatures. Not the ones that declare peace. That's why I admire the federation. I know in this time of war that's something bold to say especially to you but that's just how I truly feel about them. They gain strength with understanding not conquest." Weyoun could not believe one of his Gods is sympathizing with the enemy but then again he knew she probably didn't know she was a God. "Well the dominion is nothing like the cardassians." "And yet the cardassians were the first species of the alpha quadrant that the dominion befriended." Weyoun was taken by surprise at the sudden expression of anger from her and silverlance definitely noticed. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault weyoun. I just don't like bullies. I have been pushed around all my life. I don't like seeing other people going through the same thing."

Weyoun had on a face of understanding but on the inside he was furious. Who could dare treat a God with disrespect and not be executed for it! Which species had the nerve to make such an obviously superior being feel anything but loved and worshiped? "If I may ask, who would bully such a kind woman such as yourself? You seem resourceful. I highly doubt it was cardassians during the occupation. Not often anyway." Trust me, it's no one you have met and probably never will…be thankful for that." Weyoun noticed her entire body language just changed from calm to sad. Even her eyes wondered off looking out the window. They seemed as if she was remembering a sad time long since passed. Silverlance then closed her eyes moved her head down and took a deep breath. Weyoun saw a tear fall from her closed eyes. "I apologize for bringing up such a sad moment in your life. I promise to make you feel nothing but appreciated while you're here in the station." Silverlance looked at him. "Why are you acting so nice toward me? You don't even know me." Weyoun just looked down. "I don't have many friends here at the station. Due to my position many people either fear me, hate me or just don't want anything to do with me. You haven't judged me, you obviously don't hate me or else you wouldn't have walked with me. I guess I just thought we could be friends." Silverlance placed her hand on weyouns chin and lifted his face so there eyes could meet. She loved his deep blue eyes. "Then you have definitely made a friend tonight." Silverlance then placed a small kiss on his cheek and walked away. Weyoun was paralyzed with both happiness and fear. He hears the turbo lift doors open then close as Silverlance returned to her quarters leaving him there with his thoughts.

Weyoun turns around to walk toward the turbo life when he suddenly bumps into odo. Weyouns eyes widen and he bows his head in respect "forgive me founder. I didn't see you." Odo crossed his arms in his usual authoritive matter "I had a feeling you didn't see me or silverlance for that matter." Weyouns eyes went wide like an earth deer in headlights. "I was just keeping her company. I heard her leave her quarters and at such an hour I decided it would be wise for me to accompany her. Since you gave me the order to watch over her I decided it was important to now leave her alone." "I just told you to monitor to make sure no one enters her quarters not to follow her around. I remember I told you she was free to roam the promenade. But at this late hour I am glad you were here with her. Silverlance is very…emotional. But besides that fact…what I really want to know is why she kissed you?" "I merely offered her my friendship and she responded with that kind remark. It was just a small friendly gesture on the cheek it's not like it was an actual kiss." "True, because if it was an actual kiss you wouldn't be alive right now." 'Did odo just threaten me?' weyoun thought to himself. "I would never disrespect any guest of yours odo. You have no need to be concerned about me and her." "I am more concerned about what she would do to you. Be mindful weyoun not everyone is who they say they are. There is a reason why I don't want anyone in her quarters. Silverlance is kind but she is also very dangerous."

Weyoun couldn't imagine her being a threat "Wise words founder. I will be sure to watch myself around her." "Good. I would hate to have to start over with another weyoun. I am already getting used to you." Weyoun bowed his head hiding his big smile "I am honored." "Now go back to your quarters. The promenade is closed at these hours." "I will leave at once." Weyoun turned around and walked away. He turned back towards odo to see if he would be escorting him so he could let his God go first but odo was already gone. Almost as if he had vanished into thin air. 'He probably did' weyoun thought to himself while taking the long way back to his quarters. He needed to relax. Being surrounded by his Gods was rattling his nerves.

* * *

Silverlance finally reached her quarters. "Well at least I know vortas taste good." She said to someone in particular. "How did you know I was in here?" Odo said as he walked out from her bed room. "Your family…kind of. I always know where you are. Also what where you doing in the bed room?" "I wanted to stay out of site in case you brought someone into the room." "Ohh come on odo. You know we agreed I wouldn't bring anyone into the room. We also agreed on I wouldn't 'eat' anyone while I was here. Though eat is such a crude term for it. I like the term absorb. Absorbing someone's matter in order to increase my own." Odo walked closer to silverlance "We agreed you wouldn't do that. I will introduce you to our people and they are on their way but while you're here on the station you can't harm anyone." Silverlance smiled and put her arms on odos shoulders "Don't worry odo. I won't harm a hair on anyone's head." Odo took a step back so silverlance wouldn't be touching him "That's including weyouns." Silverlance smiled "but what if he offered it to me as a sacrifice to appease his God." Odos face went serious. "I am just kidding. Geez, can't you take a joke?" "No." "You're no fun." Odo tilted his head in a mocking manner "Good." "Huh, you're a strange changeling. But then again I can't really say that because you're the only changeling I have ever met. Though I have a feeling you're not like the others."

Silverlance looks down with worry "and from what you tell me neither am I. Compared to you, I might as well be a freak of nature. Maybe I was born to be an outcast…though even saying the word 'born' doesn't exactly go with our kind." Silverlance clutched her fist in frustration "what if even the 'great link' won't want me? This is a waste of my time. It's not like I know how it feels to link with another changeling anyway." Now odo was the one putting his hands on her shoulders "Take it easy. You're not going to be hunted here. No one here is a threat to you, so you don't have to go killing or absorbing anyone to survive." Silverlance took a deep breath and gave odo a worried smile. "Sorry odo. I just automatically think worst case scenario…it's the only way I have survived." "I know but you're among your own kind now and you will soon experience the joy of linking with other changelings." Silverlances face showed concern "but I can't link with you. How can I possibly link with them?" Odo tried his best to give her a reassuring smile "They will be able to link with you. You just have to wait a little more. I am not used to interacting with other changelings when it comes to linking. I am probably doing something wrong. So try not to worry." Silverlance took a deep breath and gave odo a nod "ok."

Weyoun finally reached his quarters and he saw odo leaving silverlances. They both just looked at each other and as usual weyoun bowed his head in respect. Odo walked off in the opposite direction and weyoun just walked into his quarters. As soon as the door closed her listened in on silverlance to verify that she was alone. He heard the shower running and he heard singing. By the way the water sounded he knew silverlance was in the shower. He heard her voice singing a song unknown to him "Past the point of no return. The final threshold what warm unspoken secrets will we learn. Beyond the point of no return. You have brought me. To that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumb to me; dropped all defenses…completely succumb to me. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts. You've decided…decided." Weyoun wondered if she was singing about the link and how it felt to be in it. He himself has only had the good fortune of seeing this act done only twice in his seven life times. The first time he witnessed it he knew the changelings were really Gods. Only Gods would be able to transform into anything and merge together to create an even more powerful force. He then heard her pitch change to a more sad tone. "All I want is freedom. A world with no more night and you always beside me. To calm me and to guide me. So say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Free me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll be here with me now and always. Say you love me. Great link, that's all I ask of you."

Weyoun felt his heart sink at that last lyric. This woman…this God felt alone and in pain because of all her solitude. It seems to him that all she wants is to just belong to something greater then herself. It's like she knows she belongs to the great link. An instinct to be with her fellow Gods or merely being tired of having only solitude and isolation as her constant companion. He needs to make sure she gets to the great link. He heard her go into her bed. 'Founders sleep?' he thought to himself. He then stopped listening to her as the mere mention of sleep reminded him of his own exhaustion. He decided to shower and turn in for the night.

* * *

Weyoun woke up in the middle of the night to get some water and a very late snack. His busy schedule didn't allow him much time to eat much less grant him any time to remember too eat. As he was eating weyoun decided to listen in on Silverlance. He wondered if she snored. The very thought made him chuckle. He stopped eating his cava berry's in order to be able to focus. He heard low whimpering coming from her. His ears were already adjusted to recognize her specific voice pitch. It wasn't that difficult since it was so unique to begin with. He then heard the whimpering get louder. He arose from his chair with his heart pounding. "Stop…not a freak…STOP!"

Weyoun bolted out of his quarters and headed toward silverlances room. He didn't even bother ringing the bell. He entered his security bypass code and the door opened. He didn't even let the door open all the way before making his way in. He ran directly toward silverlances bedroom. He saw silverlance rolling around and screaming in her bed. Her face was so sweaty some of her hair was sticking to her face. 'Founders can sweat?' he thought in the back of his mind. "Silverlance!" weyoun placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still and tried to wake her by lightly squeezing her shoulders in an on-and-off rhythm. "Silverlance, wake up. It's just a dream." Weyoun tried not to scream but his voice came out a little higher than normal. All of a sudden silverlance grabs onto weyoun but she's still deep in her nightmare. Weyoun sees silverlances hands turn into a liquid form and wrap around his whole forearm. Weyoun feels as if the liquid was piercing his flesh and he could feel as if silverlances was sucking the blood right out of him. He could hear her growling in anger.

For the first time weyoun was feeling the strength of his God and it scared him. "Silverlance! Please stop! It's me weyoun, your friend!" The pain in his forearms was escalating and her liquid form was spreading. Weyoun felt his body weaken. All of a sudden he saw odo run into the bed room and place his hands over silverlances liquid hold on weyoun. He looked at weyoun "Do not move or make a sound." Weyoun could do nothing but nod. Odo then tried linking with silverlance. In the past it was never successful but now it was working. Silverlance was linking with odo. But weyoun knew something was wrong when he saw odos face display pain. He knew odo was refused to awaken. Soon he heard silverlances growling grow deeper and stronger. Odo began to let out screams of pain. Finally silverlance awoke. She could feel weyouns blood within her and even odos presence through the link. She immediately looked at odo and expelled him from the almost link they were sharing and odo fell to the ground dazed. Silverlances then focused her attention to weyoun. Weyoun was paralyzed. His mind racing. He had never felt the wrath of his Gods before and it was the thing of true nightmares. Silverlance closed her eyes and began to focus on repairing the damage she did to weyoun.

Weyoun began to feel a heightened sense of euphoria. He felt light headed but he enjoyed the way his mind was in bliss. His eyes closed and he felt the presence of someone else in his mind. He then suddenly felt everything turn back to normal. No pain or euphoria. Weyoun opened his eyes just in time to see silverlances unconscious body fall toward him. Thankfully she was only sitting up on the bed when she lost consciousness and fell on him if not he would have fallen as well, Weyoun managed to catch silverlance. "Silverlance…Silverlance." Weyoun tried to wake her while she was cradled in his arms, a tear could be seen run down her face. Weyoun went to wipe it off and after he did silverlance slowly opened her eyes. Weyoun then saw odo get back on his feet. Odo then walked toward silverlance and sat on the bed next to her. He signaled for weyoun to pass her to him. Obviously weyoun obeyed still worried about his God.

Silverlance nestled her face on odos chest and began to cry. "I am so sorry weyoun, odo I am sorry I hurt you too." Weyoun was still in shock after everything that had just happened. "What…what just happened?" Odo looked at weyoun "she was trying to absorb your matter…she was ripping you apart on a molecular level. " Silverlance pulled away from odo and looked at weyoun. "Weyoun, I am so sorry." Silverlance looked at where she had unconsciously placed her hands on him. She could see his clothes were still ripped but she was relieved to see his skin was back to normal. Silverlance reached to touch his forearm but weyoun out of his new found instinctual fear retracted just a bit. Silverlance noticed this immediately and retracted her own arm. She looked back at odo "I told you this would happen. I almost absorbed him and I hurt you when you tried to link with me and don't try to lie I know I did."

Silverlances then pushed off of odo and ran off. "Wait!" she heard weyoun scream and she heard odo yell "stop!" but she continued out of her quarters. As soon as she got past the doors she turned into an earth cheetah and bolted off faster than both of them can chase after her.

Odo then tried to change into a tarcalian hawk but when he was starting to morph he fell to the floor in pain. Weyoun immediately went to help his God "Founder! What's wrong?" in his haste weyoun even forgot that odo didn't like to be called founder. Odo stopped trying to morph and the pain subsided. "Silverlance must have accidently interfered with my morphagenic abilities." Weyoun looked back down the hall "How are we going to catch up to her now." "We can't." Odo said looking down the hall. "We will just have to wait for her to return." Weyoun looked back at odo "What if she doesn't?" Odos face went serious and he just started down the hall without saying another word for what seemed to weyoun like forever. "Go to your quarters and wait for her to return. The second you hear her in her quarter you call me." Odo said as he got back on his feet and started down the hallway. "W…what are you going to do?" Weyoyun said nervously. Odo turned to look at him "I am going to look for her, I know a few places on the station where she would take refuge for a while until she calms down." "What about your morphagenic ability?" "It should be gone by the next time I regenerate. This isn't the first time this has happened to us." Weyoun looked at odo confused. "When I met silverlance and brought her to the station I tried to link with her. But for some reason we couldn't do it without it hurting me. I had a theory that it had to do with her absorbing people. She can't tell the difference between linking and absorbing. So I contacted the founders so they can come here and see if they can help her. At first they wanted to send a dominion ship to come pick her up and take her to the great link but silverlance refused. She has been through a lot and it's going to take her sometime to trust anyone. SIlverlance tries to play it off but she is genuinely afraid." Weyoun just nodded "I will wait in my quarters…but please odo…let me know if you find her. I want to know that she's ok." "Concerned that your God will leave that station?" Odo said almost mockingly. Weyoun just gave him a serious look. "No…just concerned for a friend." Odo was taken back by weyouns comment but he just gave weyoun a nod and walked away to find Silverlance.

* * *

Silverlance was breathing heavily while looking out a window that had a perfect view of the worm hole. Odo showed her this spot the first day she arrived on the station. The worm hole was beautiful to her. She had never seen anything like it. She decided to come there to escape both humanoid and changeling alike. She just wanted to escape from anyone who she could hurt. She just wanted to admire the vastness of space for a while. Silverlance wanted to clear her head and think about what to do next. 'How did they even get into my room' SIlverlance thought to herself. She knew odo must have planted some kind of surveillance device in her room. But all she was doing was sleeping. "Damn nightmares! That's why they showed up!" "Took you long enough to figure that out." Silverlance already knew who it was by the sound of his voice. "Go away odo. I hurt you once already by accident…you don't want to see what I can do when I mean it." "You don't want to hurt me. You made that clear when you ran away the moment you hurt me by accident." Silverlance didn't reply. She just leaned on the wall defeated. "You really are good at what you brother." Odo was caught by surprise at that last comment. 'Brother' he thought to himself. He never expected to have anyone call him that, much less to even have anyone for him to consider family.

Odo just hit his com badge "Odo to weyoun. I found her. She's safe." "Good. Please let her know that I am ok and that I am not at all upset with what happened." Silverlance just looked at odo and gave him a slight nod. "She heard you." "Good. Silverlance you are welcome to visit me anytime. I shall leave you two to talk." "He told you to let him know when you found me." Odo gave silverlance a nod. She just gave a slight grin. 'Weird little vorta' she thought to herself. "Sorry I freaked out bro. But I got to know. Did you put a surveillance device in my room?" Odo walked up to her "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. It was only a listening device, if that makes you feel better?" "It does but you could have still asked." "Would you have said yes?" Silverlance chuckles at the question. "Ok, ok I see what you mean bro. Thanks for watching over me." "That's what family is for." They both just looked at each other and smiled but silverlance decided that this moment needed something more than just a casual nod. So she grabbed odo and gave him a strong hug. Odo was caught by surprise at first but he returned the hug. A sense of family was growing between them and they knew it.

Odo and silverlance spent the rest of that night talking about what happened. Silverlance explained to odo that instead of reverting into a gelatinous state in order to regenerate she thought herself how to sleep like a humanoid and regenerate internally while she slept. The process was tricky to master at first. Every time she woke up she was back in her gelatinous state but eventually she was able to do it. After a few decades of doing it she even managed to gain the ability to dream. Odo was surprised to hear silverlance tell him all she had done throughout her life when it came to developing her morphagenic abilities. Learning to sleep was just one of them. Another was learning how to absorb people and add there matter to her own temporarily in order to increase her power. She also learned how to morph almost instantly into other forms rather than the process the rest of the changelings have to go through of slowly morphing into the form. Silverlance had the very rare ability to even be able to control her morphagenic matrix when it's not connected to her. Odo was amazed at everything silverlance had learned to do with her morphagenic matrix but he was now even more surprised that she didn't know how to link with another changelings. It came as natural to them as breathing is to a while of talking odo walked silverlance to her room and said his good byes then headed to his office to start his morning duties. He had a meeting with weyoun and dukat that morning to talk about routine station business.

* * *

As soon as he entered his office weyoun stood up from the chair and gave his usual bow while dukat just gave him a nod. "Is everything alright founder?" Odo walked to his desk and sat down "everything is alright now." Dukat looked between them and suspected this was about something more than an 'I hope you're doing well' conversation. He will have to dig into this later. After that meeting dukat left to tend to other matters that needed his attention but he didn't fail to notice how weyoun stayed behind to talk to odo. As soon as the doors to odos office closed and dukat was a good distance away weyoun turned around to face odo. "How did it go last night? Is silverlance going to leave us?" "No, I managed to talk her out of it. We even talked about some of her abilities. But she did find out I hid a listening device in her room." Weyoun looked at odo with a bit of surprise "you didn't trust her? A fellow God?" Odo looked annoyed at that last part but decided to ignore it. "It's not that I didn't trust her. I just wanted to make sure she was safe and that also she didn't bring anyone to her room. She isn't exactly used to being around to many people but I had no idea about the nightmares. She never told me about that. If I would have known, I would have never left her alone."

Weyoun walked toward one of the walls in odos office and spoke while still looking at the wall as if too afraid to say what he needed to say while looking at odo. Odo definitely took notice of that. "It was the most horrifying thing I have ever heard one of my Gods do." "And what was that?" "Whimper with a very strong sense of helplessness and scream with an outstanding amount of fear. Odo…when I heard her…I couldn't believe one of my Gods could feel such a way. I felt as if I, as a vorta, had somehow failed her." Odo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He underestimated the loyalty of the vortas for his people. "How could you have failed her? You barely met her that day." "It doesn't matter! A God should never feel anything but respect and peace in their life. By not showing that the minute I knew who she was, I became just as bad as the people who harmed her. She needs to know there are loyal subjects that will bow to her every will and give there life for her. That they love her…as in adored God of course." Thankfully weyoun was still facing one of the walls if not odo would have seen that slight blush appearing in his cheeks. Weyoun seemed to be surprising odo as of late because odo couldn't believe what he had just heard. It's one thing to worship and love your Gods but weyoun might actually be IN love with this particular 'God'.

"I must go tell her" Weyoun almost left odos office when, timing befitting a God, silverlance walked in. "Hey…" Silverlance said not expecting weyoun to be there too but thankfully she had a speech prepared to say to him too. "Sorry for what happened last night. I just want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you…you're my friend and I would never harm you…quite the opposite actually. I would protect you anyway I can." Weyouns heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but raise his hands palms up to the level of his eyes and then bowed his head "Founder. You are free to do what you wish with me…I am your humble servant." Silverlances eyes went wide. She looked at weyoun with surprise then at odo with anger. "You told him!" Odo just shook his head and silverlance immediately calmed down. She remembered that he obviously was going to know she was a changeling…she almost absorbed him last night. Silverlance calmed down. "Right, sorry odo." Odo just gave her an 'its ok' nod. Weyoun still with his head down. "Forgive me for breaking into your quarters but I couldn't help it. We vortas have sensitive hearing and I immediately heard your discomfort. I was only trying to save you from whatever nightmare was plaguing you."

At that moment weyoun was caught by surprise as silverlance took him into a warm embrace and he heard her whisper into his ear "Thank you." Odo just smiled and thought to himself 'this may actually help weyoun more than silverlance.'

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. I know it left off with much left to write but this is were your imagination continues this story. I might add more chapters in the future but this was definitely meant to be a oneshot. If you have any ideas for other chapters, leave a review. I might be encouraged to continue on. Much loves to my readers.**


End file.
